Night Shift at King Pig's 4
Night Shift at King Pig's 4 is a FNaF fangame based off Angry Birds. This is the fourth installment in the Night Shift at King Pig's series, and it was made by FazbearFreak. Story This time, not even your own home is safe. In this chapter of the Night Shift at King Pig's story, you must once again face off against Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, and even worse things. Playing as a young piggy whose role is yet to be revealed, you must defend yourself until 6 AM. However, this time, there's a twist... there's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. Enemies Nightmare Red and the Nightmare Blues Nightmare Red is the main antagonist of the game, and he will try to attack from the Bed. He starts attacking on Night 1. Sometimes, Nightmare Red will send a Nightmare Blue on the bed. The player must constantly check the Bed to scare the Nightmare Blue(s) off. If the player keeps three Nightmare Blues on the bed for too long, Nightmare Red will attack. Nightmare Chuck Nightmare Chuck is another antagonist. He starts moving on Night 2. Nightmare Chuck will occasionally appear in the Closet. The player must check the closet occasionally to see if Nightmare Chuck is there. If he is, the player must shut the Closet doors until he leaves. Otherwise, Nightmare Chuck will attack. Nightmare Bomb Nightmare Bomb starts moving on Night 1, and he attacks from the Left Hall. If the player hears breathing from the Left Hall, they should get under the Bed until they see Nightmare Bomb leave. Otherwise, he will attack. Nightmare Matilda Nightmare Matilda is almost exactly the same as Nightmare Bomb, except for two differences. Nightmare Matilda attacks from the Right Hall, while Nightmare Bomb attacks from the Left Hall. Also, Nightmare Matilda leaves the Bedroom much quicker than Nightmare Bomb does. Nightmare Hal Nightmare Hal can attack on any night, but the player must stay under the Bed for about 15–30 seconds before he does. Also, he can only attack while the player is under the Bed. Nightmare Terence Nightmare Terence starts attacking on Night 5, replacing all the other characters. However, he can appear in any area (except under the Bed). If the player sees him or hears him growling, they should shine the Flashlight on him to make him leave. Otherwise, Nightmare Terence will attack. Darkred Darkred starts moving on Night 6. Like Nightmare Terence, he can appear in any area except under the Bed, but he moves much quicker. Also, his jumpscare reboots the game. The Shadow Birds Occasionally, shadowed versions of birds can appear in certain areas. Shadow Bubbles can appear in the closet, Shadow Stella will appear in the Left Hall, and Shadow Silver can appear in the Right Hall. Looking at them for too long will crash the game. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the easiest night. Nightmare Bomb and Nightmare Matilda are the only two birds who are noticeable. Nightmare Red also starts on this night, but he only releases a Nightmare Blue every 2 in-game hours. Minigame The player controls Darkred, who is completely black (to conceal who he is). The player must find a computer hidden in the building. When the player does, Darkred will load up an unknown file. Then the minigame ends. Night 2 Night 2 is also very easy. Nightmare Chuck and Nightmare Hal become active, and the others become slightly more active. Minigame The player controls a young King Pig. He are wandering in an unknown forest. The player's goal is to find some eggs. When they find the birds' eggs, the minigame ends. Night 3 All the birds (except Nightmare Terence and Darkred) become active. This is where the game starts to get hard. The player can also hear growling sometimes, but this is not important until Night 5. Minigame The player once again controls the young King Pig. They must find their way from the forest into the castle. The minigame then ends. Night 4 The same as Night 3, but the birds are more active. Minigame The young King Pig is seen going into the Throne Room, expecting to see his dad. However, when he arrives, the dad is nowhere to be seen. The minigame then ends. Night 5 On this night, only Nightmare Terence is active, which can simplify things. However, the player must be on their toes to avoid death. Minigame The player controls young King Pig. This time, they must go into the Egg Storage from NSaKP 1. They will find Red there, as well as King Pig's dead father. Red will rush at the King Pig, then the minigame ends. Night 6 All the birds (except Nightmare Terence) become active again. However, at 3 AM, they will become inactive and replaced with Darkred. Minigame An empty nest surrounded by eggshells is seen on screen. The words "The End" are also present. Night 7 This is the Challenge Night. Every time this night is played, three different challenges will be selected for them. Challenges * Don't let Nightmare Bomb or Nightmare Matilda get into the office! * Don't let three Nightmare Blues appear on the Bed! * Beat the night without hiding under the bed! * Beat the night without checking the Closet more than three times! * Beat the night without checking either the Left or Right Hall! * Beat the night with Darkred, Nightmare Red, and Nightmare Chuck! * Beat the night without letting more than one Nightmare Blue on the bed! * Beat the night without checking the bed more than three times! * Beat the night with Nightmare Terence and Darkred! * Beat the night blind! Trivia * Originally, the plot was going to revolve around the raid mentioned in various phone calls in NSaKP 1. * There might be a NSaKP World. * It is unknown why there is a Shadow Silver. Silver herself has not appeared in any of the games before NSaKP 4. * Night 1's minigame starts off after NSaKP 3's last cutscene. * Unlike previous games in the series, King Pig's name being in the title might hint something at the game. * Darkred is one of two variations of Red; the other being Phantom Red from ONaSC 3. Category:Work in progress Category:Games